Wizard plus Vampire
by xXSniperKingXx
Summary: Saying hello and goodbye they were words Sam IceBlood were all to familiar with. Now, after his 15 birthday, he's being sent to a private school, Youkai Academy, to study abroad. Little does he know the adventure he's soon to take part of. (Sorry if I suck at Summaries) Rated T for language and blood.
1. Wizard and a Vampire

**Hey everyone I'm back with a remake of an old story I made, I hope you all like it and enjoy! Before I forget, I'm gonna say this now so no one is confused, **_**Italics **_**are thoughts, BOLD are whispers, **_**BOLD and Italics**_** are going to be creepy speech dialogs like from that bus driver, and ****Underlined ****is notes or the Fun Facts I'm gonna place in this story every now and then. Now then, continue.**

Chapter 1:

Welcome to Youkai Academy

"_Transferring, sometimes it's bad and sometimes it's good. Because of my fathers job we're almost always moving, just last year we moved to Earth, a strange world by the likes of which I've never seen one without magic, no wizards, nothing and worst of all I can't use my magic out in public. I did as I was told, suppose it's not all bad though, last month I turned 15, so my parents decided to send me off to some private school called Youkai Academy hoping I could make some friends that wouldn't tease me."_

On a lone bus driving along the cliff side, a lone white haired figure sat on the right of the of the bus. As he sat there in the bus, it drove into a dark and foreboding cave while it the same time the boy shivered and felt a chill crawl up his spine.

"I hope this school is worth it, because I got a bad feeling about this place." the boy said look away from the window towards the head of the bus.

"_**You are that new kid going to Youkai Academy right?"**_

"Yeah." he said looking back out the window into the blackness.

"_**In that case, you had best prepare yourself... Hehehe, When we come out of this loooooong tunnel, we'll be in front of the school. Youkai Academy is a veeerrrry scary school!"**_

"_Wanna talk about scary try looking in a mirror without at breaking.." the boy thought with his eyebrow raised. _

With another minute of awkward silence the but came to a stop outside of the tunnel by an old tree filled with crows and a scarecrow. The place had a dark and fearful aura and he didn't like at one bit. But regardless it was not his choice in decor so he shrugged it off, grabbed his staff and spellbook and stepped off of the bus.

"This place reminds me of the Dark and Haunted caves from Ravenwood. Ah such fond memories." He smiled remembering all the scarecrows and zombies he'd defeated in battle.

Looking off into the distance he could see some buildings near the cliff side, with a nod he tucked his spell book under his arm, held his staff firmly in his right hand and begun walking down the road. After he took three steps someone shouted from behind him.

"Coming through!" A girl voice shouted from behind him.

"Huh?" the boy blinked. By the time he turned around, his eyes widened at what he saw barreling towards him. "Ahh!"

WHAM!

"Ow," they groaned. He was flat on his back and feeling the pain from the impact. Last he saw, someone on an oddly shaped two wheeled object had barreled into him, it was called a 'bike' if he remembered correctly. It reminded him of when he had nearly lost his first wizardry duel in the area.

.

"I'm sorry," a soft female voice groaned. He rubbed his head and sat up.

"Don't worry about it," he managed to groan out. "I'm used to it. You okay?" He was glad for those Japanese language lessons now.

"Yes," the girl nodded. "I'm so sorry. I'm a little anemic so I sometimes have fainting spells."

Looking it her, he had to admit that Japanese girls were really cute! She had long pink hair and a very pretty face. She had a leather choker that had a silver cross hanging from it and beads connecting from the chain to the choker. She had a nice figure and was wearing a green uniform with a short skirt, his uniform however was one of the many sets of Wizardry robes he held onto from Ravenwood, a blue robe with a white cloak and blue pants, a white hood that covered his left eye, and finally a set of Icici blue boots.

"It's no problem," He chuckled. "Just be careful next time. Lemme help you up."

Standing up, he took the girl's hand and helped her to her feet. The two were standing close before the girls eyes seemed to glaze over.

"Uh…you okay?" The boy blinked in confusion.

"Yes," the girl sighed. "You…smell so nice."

"Thanks?" He blinked. The girl leaned in closer. "Hey…"

"I'm sorry," the girl sighed softly. "But…I'm…a vampire."

Before he could blink, the girl had wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her face into his neck. She then quickly dug her teeth into his neck and bit down, puncturing his skin and drawing out blood.

CHUUU!

"Ow!" he yelped in pain. He struggled for a moment before the girl backed away, looking mortally embarrassed. "Hey! What did I do to you?"

"I'm sorry!" the girl blushed profusely. "It's just your blood smelled so nice and I couldn't help myself! I really am sorry!"

"You're fine," he said grimaced as he rubbed his neck. Remarkably it was already healing and it wasn't bleeding. "Anyways, what's your name miss? I'm Sam Iceblood." Sam smiled.

"Oh, I'm Moka Akashiya." the girl smiled with a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young girl like yourself." Sam smiled as he returned the bow to her.

"Hey do you... hate vampires?" Moka asked shyly.

Sam shook his head and gave her a smile. "I have no reason to hate vampires."

"Oh," Moka blinked. She then smiled. "Well, do you want to be friends?"

"Sure." Sam grinned. "To tell you the truth, one of my old friends is a vampire." Remembering his old friend Robert Darkblood the Adapt ranked Necromancer.

"Really?!" Moka gasped in delight. Her eyes seemed to take in a sparkle of some kind. "That's great! I was so worried that I wouldn't know anyone here!"

"Hey, at least you're in your own country," Sam grinned. "I'm a long way from home so having a friend is something good for me."

"You're foreign?," asked Moka.

"Yeah, I came from a place called wizard city. Lived there most of my life."

Moka had never heard of Wizard city before but could tell Sam was a long way from home. She was just a couple of cities away from her home. He was just as much in need of a friend as she was. He was probably hiding it better than most though.

It had taken him some time, but Sam managed to find his classroom through all the chaos. He and Moka got separated at the welcoming ceremony since she had to park her bike and he needed to get there fast. It was then a rapid assignment and here he was.

"Okay!" the teacher cheered. "Welcome to Yokai Academy!"

Sam had to admit that if he had a teacher like this back home, many of his former classmates would have paid better attention. This teacher had short blonde hair, a spaghetti strap top and a short skirt. She sported a pair of cute glasses on her face and parts of her hair looked like cat ears. To top it off, a cat's tail was sticking out from her skirt.

"I'll be your homeroom teacher this year, Miss Nekonome!" the catty teacher continued to announce. Sam had to admit that the good cheer in the room was infectious. Even he was feeling ready to cheer, and he never cheered for anything.

"As everyone guessed, this is a school for monsters! Now, like it or not, humans run the world and we have to learn to coexist with them," Miss Nekonome explained. "This is the purpose of Yokai Academy, to coexist with the human world!"

Sam was thankful that he'd it least learned several spells before going to Youkai otherwise he'd be dead meat.

"Hey sensei," another kid growled. "Can't we just eat the humans? I could start by molesting the cute girls."

Sam frowned at that comment. It was clear that guys like him gave non-humans a bad name. It was no wonder that people were afraid of monsters. People like the guy who spoke kept thinking their species meant they could do whatever they wanted.

"That's silly!" Miss Nekonome sighed. "You won't be finding any humans here! All of the teachers and students are monsters!"

"She's got a point, and even if you did try that you'd no doubt end up dead." Sam added looking over it him.

The guy growled and looked over it him dropping a long tounge out of his mouth before at slithered back into his mouth. "You know, you smell like a human now that I think about it."

Raising an eyebrow Sam reached over and grabbed his staff from its leaning spot on the wall and tapped it's base on the ground. Suddenly the top of his desk was covered in a layer of ice and on his desk was a large ice beetle, the beetle lowered its body and shot a large snowball hitting the kid in the face.

"That proof enough for you?" Sam asked triumphantly causing several other students to giggle.

"Which brings us to rule number one!" Miss Nekonome spoke loudly as to redirect everyone's attention. "You are not allowed to reveal your true forms to anyone! Not even to your fellow students! We are here to learn how to coexist with humans so please keep your true forms a secret."

"I'm sorry!" a familiar voice spoke up as the door opened. "I got lost after the ceremony, sorry I'm late!"

"That's okay," Miss Nekonome smiled. "Just take a seat anywhere."

Sam looked to see who had come in and his eyes widened. It was Moka, she strolled in the classroom, catching her breath after apparently running to find her classroom. All of the boys in the room, except for Sam it least, seemed to drop into trances as they watched her try to find a desk.

"Who is she?"

"Such flowing hair!"

"Is that really a disguise?!"

Many of the boys in the room begun to cheer and roar. The only one who really just sat there calmly was Sam who was currently smirking. It seemed Moka was going to be more popular than either of them thought. As Moka made her way through the cheering boys, Sam decided to make his presence known.

"Hey Moka." Sam smiled standing from his seat. "Looks as though we've got classes together."

"Sam?" Moka blinked as she turned to him. She broke out in a huge smile when she recognized her hooded friend. "Sam! It is you!"

Leaping forward, Sam found himself grabbed in a hug by his vampire friend. He couldn't help but grin. If this was how Moka greeted her friends at was better than any greeting he'd ever gotten before. Plus it was kind of funny to see how the other boys were reacting.

"Hey! Who is that guy!?"

"How does that creep get a hug!?"

"Sam?" Moka said pulling away from him. "I don't think hoods

are allowed in on school grounds."

"Yeah, lose the hood!" one kid growled.

"I bet you're ugly beneath that hood!" another boy hissed.

"Now now, no name calling, but I am sorry, it is a rule Sam." Miss Nekonome added.

Sam immediately placed his hands on his hood. Moka stared it him curiously, his face was turning red. "You mean I can't keep my hood?" Sam whined as his hands clamped onto the blue hood.

"Nope."

Looking around the room Sam could see everyone's eyes were on him as they kept telling him to remove his hood, making him blush even brighter. Reluctantly he remove his hood. Pulling his hood off everyone fell silent as they all watched his white hair fall from his hood to his lower back. Suddenly everyone, including Moka, blushed a bright red. Then much like with Moka's entrance the boys roared with affection.

"I had no idea there were two hot girls in this class!"

"I take back everything I said about you being ugly!"

"Look it her hair, and those big blue eyes!"

Sam's face was now as bright as a tomato, sitting back in his seat and placed his hands on top of his head. This was going to be a pleasant year.

"_I wish I'd read the damned rule book about the dress code."_ Sam thought as he walked down the hall, Moka by his side.

"This hallway is so cool! It's so clean and neat!" Moka commented as they both walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, it's nothing like my old school." Sam smiled

Class had ended not too long ago so they decided to explore the school. While they were walking around Moka thought she could help Sam learn how the japanese schools work, seeing as he was a foreigner. As they walked Sam could also hear the whispers of other students. They were either gawking over how cute they both were, or fantasizing about having either of them as a girlfriend. A couple of the girls were really pissed off that a foreigner was deciding to spend her time Moka, holding hands.

After a short while they both stopped at a vending machine for some drinks. Sam got himself what he could guess was Tea while Moka got herself a can of tomato juice. She told him that, aside from blood, that she loved tomato juice.

"What do you think of Youkai Academy so far Sam?

"In all honesty, it's different." Sam sighed. "For one I never had a locker for shoes."

"Do you not like it?"

"No I think this place is remarkable. I never imagined such a place could exist." Sam smiled taking a sip from his tea.

"Hey there cutie pies. Name's Saizou Komiya, your names are Moka Akashiya and Sam Iceblood right?"

"Oh... y-yes, it's nice to meet you." Moka bowed.

"You too, but I wanna talk to you Samantha." Saizou smiled.

"What do you want with me?" Sam growled. "And my name is Sam, not Samantha!

"Whatever doll, I just want an apology, we got off on the wrong foot and I'm sure we can make a great couple."

"Sorry but I'm a guy, and you won't be getting any apology from me. Now if you'll excuse us, we're in a hurry." Sam reached for Moka's hand, pulled her towards him and the two vanished in a flash of white light and snowflakes.

On the roof there was a flash of white light and Moka and Sam appeared their clothes lightly covered in snowflakes. Moka bent over the nearby railing, breathing heavily, she had just experienced her first teleportation and now felt as though she were about to vomit. Seeing as she was completely new to teleporting, there were bound to be some... side effects. After a few deep breaths she stood up and brushed the small snowflakes off her clothes.

"You alright?" Sam asked lightly patting her on the back.

"Yeah, it's just that was..." she spaced off trying to find the right word.

"Different?"

"Yeah, different." Moka nodded in agreement. "By the way, weren't you... scared back there?"

"Nah, he's just a bully, bullies pick on the weak and I for one HATE bullies." Suddenly Sam's mind was filled with memories of his older siblings John and Andrew.

"Well thank you for getting us out of there, I hope you can do it again sometime." Moka smiled brightly.

"I can do it in a snap." Sam smirked snapping his fingers creating a small white spark.

Moka didn't think she could smile any brighter if she tried. Sam was really turning out to be a wonderful friend, "Still, I wouldn't want my only friend to get in trouble."

"What do you mean your only friend?" asked Sam in confusion. "I would have figured a nice girl like you would have made a whole mob of friends by now."

Moka giggled and stepped forward to stand in front of him. She had a shy blush on her cheeks and she averted her gaze. Sam couldn't help but think she was even cuter when she did it.

"Well…I'm not too good at making friends," Moka admitted. "And besides…"

"Besides?" Sam asked curiously.

"We're on blood sucking term!" Moka smiled with a flush on her face. "You should be proud of yourself, you have grade A Blood Sam, It's way better than any of the blood I drank from the transfusion packs! It's full bodied, and the sweetness and mineral balance are all perfect!"

Sam snickered as he rubbed his neck. "I guess there is a first time for everything, because now I feel like a Juice Box."

Moka giggled once more. Joining her in a laugh, they both headed for the stairwell. They both had to deal with guys who kept asking if either of them could be his girl friend, and after an explanation the guys were both heartbroken and shocked.

"So why don't you just cut your hair?" Moka asked.

"I'd rather not say." Sam replied.

"Please? I promise I won't tell." Moka pleaded clapping her hands together.

Looking at her, Sam could that she was being honest simply by the look in her eyes. Taking a deep breath.

"Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise, I wont laugh."

"...When I was 10, my mother had my older brothers John and Andrew take me to a Barber Shop. When the barber was nearly finished with my normal haircut they both bribed him into shaving 'Kick me' on the back of my head. After my mother saw what had happened, she grounded them and I had to wear a hood until my hair grew back, I never went to another Barber and my hair just kept growing ever since."

Looking at Moka, her face was a bright red and she was having trouble holding in a laugh. Like clockwork, she begun laughing loudly. Sam gave her a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry, but that's... that's very funny!" smiled Moka wiping a tear from her eye. After taking a second to calm down Moka continued with the conversation. "Sam, what was your old school like?"

"Well, like I said it's a world that trains witches and wizards to learn magic from the seven schools of magic."

"You said you also had a friend who was a Vampire like me right? What's a vampire doing in a school like that?" she wondered.

"You mean Robert Darkblood? He's training to be a necromancer."

"But how can a Vampire be training to be a wizard? I've never heard of such a thing!"

"The spiral is full of surprises Moka, in Wizard city I've fought trolls, cyclops, zombies, even living scarecrows all of which used magic."

"Where their any humans there by chance?" Moka ask curiously.

"Yeah, we were everywhere." Sam replied.

"W-we?" she gaped taking a step back.

"Yes Moka, I'm a human."

"But that's impossible! A human can't be a wizard because witches are considered 'Border Beings!' Creatures that aren't human or monsters!"

"Really? Huh, I never knew that." Sam blinked placing his hand to his chin. "Listen Moka, I'm not going to agree or disagree with what you're saying so if I'm considered a 'Border Being' then so be it."

"What? Why would you accept that so easily?" Moka blinked.

"Because if there's anything I've learned, it's that sometimes it's easier to just go along with it, rather than against it."

After a moment of awkward silence Moka suggested they get a couple of drinks and try to get a better understand on this 'situation.'

Sam left to grab their drinks, one Tea and one can of Tomato juice. Moka sat happily kicking her feet back and forth as she sat on a tombstone waiting for her friend to return. She heard foot step and turned only to be greeted by Saizou.

"Hey babe." He grinned in a sick, perverted way. "I've been lookin for ya."

Saizou lunged forward, grabbing Moka by the arm. Moka shrieked and struggled against him to no avail, Saizou was much stronger than he appeared, even in his human form. As Moka struggled, Saizou pulled her into the woods before throwing her against a cross shaped tombstone with the words "Rest In Peace" chiseled into it.

"Sorry about that," Saizou chuckled as he shed his jacket. His body begun to swell up and his teeth sharpened. "I can't help myself when I feels like this, my body starts to ache. When I come to this point, there is no stopping me... I just can't stay in my human form!"

Moka trembled in fear as Saizou's body grew ridges and his muscles bulged. She easily recognized what he was. Saizou was really an orc. They were mean creatures who didn't bow down to anyone.

"Hey, we're all monsters here," Saizou snickered as he reached out to Moka with his large hand. "Now gimmie a kiss."

"Noooooooooooo!" Moka cried in fear.

"Hey! Ugly!" Sam snapped. Saizou looked up from Moka only to get hit in the face by an ice cold can of tea which exploded like a grenade covering Saizou in a frozen slush. "Get your hands off Moka!"

"Hmph!" Saizou snorted shaking off the slush. "And what's a witch like you gonna do about it? You border beings are nothing but trash!"

"Yeah right," Sam frowned. "Last warning. Let Moka go."

"Make me!" Saizou snorted.

"No, Sam!" Moka cried, struggling against the large grip of Saizou. "Please run!"

"I can handle him Moka, get out of here now!"

Saizou roared, charging with his fist raised above his head he threw them down attempting to smash Sam into the ground. With a smirk Sam quickly raised his hand and cast a protection spell on himself creating a magical shield around himself stopping Saizou's attack.

"What the?!" Saizou gaped as he pushed with all his might down on the shield.

"My turn." Sam smirked, pointing his staff it Saizou a large fireball flew from his staff, hit him in chest and then exploded sending him back some distance.

"That stung a little, but this is far from over!" Saizou roared wiping the soot from his chest.

"Agreed." Sam nodded watching his shield spell shatter.

Saizou grinned and quickly rushed forward throwing his fist at Sam in hopes of catching him off guard. Much to his dismay, Sam vanished in a white flash causing him to miss and accidentally trip over a tombstone falling face first into the dirt.

"You need to learn how to fight properly." Sam chuckled from the tree above.

"Get down here you runt!" Saizou roared shattering the tree trunk with one punch.

Leaping from the tree Sam rolled on the ground, jumping back on his feet he held his staff and begun chanting a spell incantation.

"This ends now!" Saizou screamed running full speed ready to strike.

"You lose." Sam said calmly, tapping his staff on the ground a huge cube of Ice rose from the ground, frozen in the ice was a colossal sized creature. Breaking free from it's icy prison the Colossus set its sights on Saizou stopping him in his tracks.

"What the hell?" Saizou muttered looking up it the Colossus.

The Colossus roared and picked him up with both its icy hands slamming him into the ground. The Colossus gave a victory roar before melting into a large body of water that was soon soaked up into the ground.

"Incredible..." Moka gaped from nearby.

"Moka, are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm fine. How... how did you do that?" she wondered her eyes still slightly wide.

"With the Colossus? It's an Adept ranked spell if I remember right, maybe Journeyman." Sam shrugged. Reaching to his belt he grabbed what looked to be a deck of cards from a pouch. Searching through the cards he pulled one out showing it to Moka. The card had an image matching the Colossus that had just melted.

"Wow..." she said flipping the card over. "You must be really smart to remember how to summon a big creature like this."

" Indeed, but it's one of the spells I have, and it's far from being the strongest."

"May I see some more?" Moka asked curiously.

"Sure, lets head back you can see them on the way." Sam smiled handing her the deck of spells. "Those insect looking ones are Frost Beetles. Next are the Snow Serpents and then Evil Snowmen."

Moka walked beside Sam listening as he explained each spell and how the spell worked. She was happy Sam had gotten their when he did, and now was looking forward to the possibilities that awaited them.

Sam Iceblood: Hello everybody, here is the remake of chapter 1 from the old story False Crime, now renamed Wizard + Vampire. I hope you all like at and if you have any questions about the series PM my creator, xXSniperKingXx and I'm sure he'll do his best to help out! Till next time everyone, BYE!


	2. Wizard plus Succubus

**Me: Hey everyone, chapter 2 of Wizard + Vampire and I cannot for the life of me remember to put the disclaimer in the first chapter, Sam do you mind?**

**Sam: Sure, SniperKing does own Kingsisles, wizard101, or Rosario + Vampire, he does own me and this story. I feel like a slave now after saying that.**

**Me: You are not, don't worry. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

It's been a week now since Saizou's defeat, and like wildfire rumors begun to fly around,many that were far fetched and unbelieveable. But unfortunately there wasn't much he could do about it, with a sigh Sam walked behind a group of students who kept glaring at him. After spending some time readying the student handbook Sam learned that he was, reluctantly, only allowed to wear a hat, seeing as hoods could hid a persons face which was practically what he wanted to do the whole time.

"Hey guys look there's Moka-San!"

"She's as stunning as ever!"

Looking over his shoulder, Sam chuckled as other guys shielded their eyes from the non-existent light radiating from her body. Sam smiled as he reached his hand up and waved to her, catching her attention she smiled and ran up to him.

"Morning Sam!" she said happily as she hugged his arm tightly.

Sam smiled back with a blush. Looking around he could see many of the guys getting nosebleeds while holding perverted smiles. As his attention was focused on the others Moka had taken this chance and bit his neck, drawing some blood.

"CHU!" She said before pulling away and licking her lips. "Thanks! It's delicious as always! I might get addicted to it!"

Sam bit his lip, rubbed his neck and smiled nervously it her. Sometimes he wished she'd ask first, at hurt yes but in a way it somehow felt nice.

"You're welcome. Let's get to class, they're bound to start soon." said Sam as he walked away with Moka still hugging his arm and many guys passed out on the ground from blood loss. From one group of girls he noticed one girl staring angrily at them, was she a fangirl of his by chance? Or maybe Moka's?

Sam sat on the shore of a nearby lake, resting his feet on a small sheet of ice he'd made from the water. Throwing his foot outwards the ice sheet flew out and begun to skip across the lake before at shattered against a tree on the opposite shore line.

"12 skips." he chuckled in english. "This place ain't all that bad, it's much like Ravenwood, only I don't learn new spells it the end of a lesson, and there aren't any Rank Advancement lessons either." he sighed and wished he were still studying in Ravenwood.

"You're a Witch, right?" a soft, yet irritated voice called from behind him.

"Huh?" Sam blinked as he got up and turned to the voice that spoke to him.

Sam laid eyes on a female student leaning against a nearby tree. Instead of the normal uniform she wore a yellow sweater vest instead of the normal green jacket. She had on a short skirt, bunched up socks and her hair was tied up in a pony which made her look really cute. Suddenly he found himself looking down it her boobs, blushing he quickly looked back up to her face.

"Don't even think about it, I'm not like you and Moka, I'm interested in men only!" she yelled covering her breasts.

"_Even she thinks I'm a girl, great, well one way or another she's gonna find out I'm a guy." he sighed scratching the back of his head."_

"I've heard the rumors about you. Everyone is talking about you, Moka too but mainly you." she continued.

"Oh really? To tell you the truth I've been dying to hear one of them." Sam joked crossing his arms.

"Some believe you're a Snow Maiden, while other say you're a Witch, no one can clearly pin it down."

"Really? That's it? Talk about disappointing."

"Regardless of what the rumors say, I, Kurono Kurumu the Succubus, am here to defeat you and Moka" Kurumu said.

"It's against school rules to give away your true form. You could get in trouble you know."

"I don't need your pity, quite frankly you and Moka are the biggest eyesores in the way of my great plan."

"Can't say I like the sound of that."

"You shouldn't, my plan is to make every member of the male student body it this academy become my slaves. The Youkai Academy harem transformation plan!"

"I'm sure not joining that thank you." Sam frowned.

"I said I only have an interest in men!" Kurumu yelled flailing her arms about.

"How do you not get that... oh for the love of, I'm a guy Kurumu, look!" he exclaimed pulling shirt of his robe up to expose his bare chest. "No breast, and I'm not a flat chested girl either!"

Covering his chest back up he sighed and snapped his fingers, to Kurumu nothing really happened. Looking back it Kurumu he could see her blushing slightly.

He sighed once more. "I'm gonna get going, I'm sure i'll see you later." Tapping his staff on the ground he vanished in a flash of white light and snowflake symbols.

"Dammit, if Sam's really a he, then my only real competition is that irritating Moka Akashiya. I should keep an eye on that Sam person." Kurumu sighed. "Hmph, look out Moka, because you're going down."

"What?!" Moka yelled in the hallway, nearly choking on a can of tomato juice. "A succubus is planning to enslave all of the boys it Youkai Academy?"

Sam nodded handing her a handkerchief. "And she said the only problems were the two of us."

"Us?!" Moka blinked wiping tomato juice off her lips. "What would we have to do with it?"

"Moka Akashiya!" Kurumu called out.

Both Sam and Moka stopped when they heard someone calling out to the pink-haired vampire. Both looked up to see Kurumu perched on a stair rail. Smirking, she leaped from the rail and landed on the ground. It didn't escape any male's notice, even Sam's, that her skirt had flipped up and revealed her panties on her way down.

"Guess you're about to find out Moka." Sam muttered to her.

"Woah! Look at that girl!"

"White panties!"

"She looks frail, but her boobs are huge!"

"Who knew there was yet another babe like Sam and Moka in the school!"

"My name is Kurumu Kuruno!" Kurumu announced as she pointed at Moka. "And I'm challenging you for the title of the school beauty!"

Moka blinked for a few moments in utter confusion. She was silent for a moment more before she pointed to herself, "Me?"

"Yes, you!" Kurumu frowned. She stepped forward and leaned in next to Moka. "I heard you're a vampire. Well I'm a-"

"A succubus." Moka said catching her off guard.

"Hey! How did you know I was a Succubus?!"

"Ahem." Sam cleared his throat.

"I should have guessed you'd tell her. Anyways, ever since day one the boys here have been drooling over you two when they should be drooling over me! You're interfering with my master plan!"

"Yeah, the one to enslave the boys of this school." Sam yawned.

"Would you stop ruining the moment?! I'm trying to be serious!" Kurumu yelled it him. "Now then, My Yokai Academy Harem Plan!" Kurumu announced. "My plan was to seduce all the boys in school and make them my loyal servants! The problem is I can't do that when you're here taking them away, Moka Akashiya!"

Moka just stood there, unfortunately, she was at a loss of words.

"And to get my revenge and defeat you, I'm gonna be taking your cute little friend here, Sam Iceblood."

"What make you think I'll go anywhere with you? I'm not a trophy!"

"Oh? I think you'll be off much better with me, trust me I can be VERY persuasive." Kurumu purred pushing her chest up again his. Looking him in the eye her eyes flashed for a moment, but nothing happened.

"Nice try but your little charm spell isn't going to work on me." Sam frowned.

"What? Im-impossible!" Kurumu gasped stepping back. "How are you able to resist my charm, you said you were a guy!"

"It's a spell I learned when I was an adept called Vaporize, it dispelled your little charm." Sam explained pulling a card matching the spell out of a rectangular pouch on his belt. The card had a sun shaped picture on it and in the center of the sun was a pyramid with eye shape in its center.

Suddenly Kurumu's eyes started watering up, pushing through Sam and Moka, Kurumu ran off crying down the hall and up a nearby set of stairs. Sam's gaze followed her before turning to Moka, she seemed somewhat relieved but looked sad it the same time. Patted her on the shoulder, Sam nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll go and patch things up with Kurumu."

"What about her Charm, and how did you know about at in the first place?" Moka asked nervously.

"My cousin told me about the Succubi before I met with you, don't worry though she's got another counter or two on her, I'll see you back in class."

"_Wait does that mean his cousin attends Youkai Academy too?"_ Moka wondered watching her friend vanish around the corner.

Moka sat outside happily swinging her feet back and forth. Surely he would be fine, Sam's spell would keep her from hypnotizing him, but for some reason Moka still felt on edge. Something didn't feel right.

"_You're still nervous aren't you?" _A voice spoke out.

"Huh?" Moka blinked. Looking down Moka saw her Rosario hovering, the center glowing a bright red with a slit resembling a cat's eye. "What's going on... a voice is coming from the Rosary!

"_I'm your other self, I'm using this rosary as a medium in order to talk to you from deep within your psyche." the voice explained._

"Wh-Why have you never spoken before?" Moka asked curiously.

"_I've slept deep inside you for a long time, it was only what you first drank that one boys blood that I woke."_

"Sam?"

"_Yes, now hurry he may be able to nullify her charm but that doesn't make her powerless, he may be in danger as we speak."_

"Oh no!" Moka gasped getting up from the bench and making a dash for the school building. "I gotta hurry!"

"My plan is ruined, it was flawless but because of those two... It's ruined!" Kurumu cried in the infirmary. Kurumu cried into the pillow before hearing the door open, Kurumu looked up just in time to see Sam walking in. Growling, she hid her face beneath the covers.

"Are you really hiding like a kid?" he asked sarcastically.

"Go away!" she yelled to him.

"Kurumu I came to say sorry, I'm sorry for the way I treated you, it was mean, cruel and, personally, you deserve better."

Kurumu lay there quietly for a minute, wondering if her ears were working right. Did he just apologize to her? Crawling out from beneath the covers, she was greeted with a smiling face.

"I'm sure there are many guys who would be willing to go out with you Kurumu, just don't go crazy alright?" With a nod, Sam headed for the door.

"You really think I have time to go out dating?" Kurumu muttered angrily. "Time is something I cannot have pass me by! One way or another my plan will succeed, even if that means destroying you and Moka!" she yelled as her nails grew into a pair of long razor sharp claws, a pair of batlike wings sprouted from her back and a long tail from beneath her skirt.

"Look out!" Moka yelled from the doorway. Running up to her, Moka pushed Kurumu almost effortlessly out the window. "Sam, are you alright?

"I'm fine. Nice push there, a vampires strength is truly something. Lets get out of here, she's bound to come back." Turning towards the door once more he took one step forward before Kurumu's tail wrapped around his neck.

Kurumu smiled evilly as she pulled Sam out the window and into the forest. Because of the sudden pull Sam dropped his staff and watched it the school building begun to get smaller. Looking upward he put his hand between his neck and her tail allowing him to breath. Reaching up he begun to stroked her tail, moaning Kurumu's tail uncoiled itself from his neck, leaving him to fall into the forest.

"_That hurt, but it least I'm alive."_ Sam thought looking up to see Kurumu circling around him.

"That was good I'll give you that, but if you are a wizard then that means without your wand, you're powerless!" Diving towards him she held her arms back ready to slice Sam to pieces.

"Wrong!" Sam replied. Using his hands, Sam drew in the air the symbol of a snowflake and with the final snap of his fingers the symbol vanished. In its place was a giant mound of ice that looked to dig into the ground, from the ice spike after spike shot out of the ice before a giant ice Wyvern rose from the hole ready to catch her in its mouth. Barrel rolling, Kurumu barely dodged the creature's mouth before turning around and slicing down it's back. With an ear shattering screech, the Ice Wyvern vanished.

"Dammit!" Sam gulped watching his monster vanish.

"My turn!" Kurumu smiled flying towards him.

Quickly hold his hand out in front of him Sam created a force field around himself, and watched as Kurumu's claws scraped the outside of the shield. Watching her, Kurumu flew high into the air.

"Sam!" Moka yelled. Running towards him she threw him his staff, like a boomerang if flew spinning round and round landing back in Sam's hand.

"Thanks Moka, she's tough and bound to show up any minute now." Sam explained at Kurumu.

"Then let's get out of here, use that one teleportation spell like you did last week." Moka suggested looking up it her.

"Even if I do, she'll come after us again. We need to stop her, here and now."

"Then hurry and take off my Rosary! It's the only way we can win and I can't take at off myself!"

"Ahahaha, what are doing, you're about to be killed!" Kurumu laughed diving towards them.

"This!" Sam pulled off the Rosary and immediately Moka's body begun to radiate a strong aura, unlike anything Sam or Kurumu ever felt before.

Sam watched in awe as her hair turned silver and her fangs became more pronounced. He body also seemed to fill out. As Moka seemed to become more aware, Sam could see that her eyes had turned red and slitted.

"_So, this is a true Vampire." _Sam thought, and even though it was her true form it was kind of scary. The vampire begun to stretch her limbs every which way before finally hopping in place.

"This is the rare S class Super Monster, a Vampire!" Kurumu muttered. "Don't mess around with with me there's no way I'm gonna lose to you!"

"_S class super monster? What the hell does that mean?" _Sam wondered stepping back from them.

"We succubi must seek our 'destined ones' among them men we charm! In order to keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully pick one man out from many to be our Destined one!"

"_The Succubi are a dying species? Guess it's no wonder she was trying so hard."_

"But then you two got in the way of that, and I won't let you get away with that no matter what!" Kurumu yelled diving it her. Her claw ready to slice Moka to ribbons.

"So what are you going to do? You actually this you can take me? Know your place!" Moka kicked Kurumu once and sent her flying through several trees before finally skidding across the ground stopping by a large old oak tree.

"Why don't I just tear that tail of yours off, along with your wings so that you'll never fly again!?" Moka suggested walking towards her.

"NOOOO!" Kurumur tried to move but it wasn't responding, it was not so much the pain but the fear that kept her from moving.

"That's enough Moka." Sam blocked the way between the two girls, the head of his staff giving a small light blue glow.

"Move aside Sam, you wanted her stopped didn't you?" Moka asked.

"Yes, and that's just what happened, but if you continue to try and harm her, I will stop you myself."

"You really think you can take me boy?" Moka sneered it him.

"No, but it never hurts to try."

Both of them stared it each other, after a second Moka sighed and nodded.

"I gotta say, you've got some balls Sam, to stand up to me without a hint fear, either you're brave or stupid." Moka smiled holding out her hand.

Nodding back Sam handed her the rosary. "It helps to have a good poker face."

Moka chuckled. "Don't misunderstand, if her plan did succeed I would have lost you and you blood... I'm definitely different from the other Moka." Moka replaced the rosary on its chain, her body returned to the was it was before as did her hair. She then begun to fall, catching her Sam picked her up and carried her bridal style.

"Kurumu, you alright?" Sam looked back to her.

"Y-yeah, thank you." Kurumu smile softly.

"Don't worry about, I hope you find your 'Destined one.'" Sam and Moka vanished in a flash of white light and snowflake symbols.

"Saaaam!" Moka cried out. Looking up from his spell book, looking back he saw Moka happily running towards. In all honesty he was glad Moka showed up, being eye humped by other guys was a troubling thought he wanted out of his mind, best way that could happen is a normal conversation and who else to talk to then Moka.

"Moka, good morning!" Sam waved to her. As Moka caught up to him they were just about to begin their usual morning routine when suddenly Kurumu appeared out of nowhere.

"Good morning!" she cried out. "Sam-kun, I baked some cookies,would you like to share them with me?"

"This is a shocker, where is this coming from?" he wondered rubbing his ear.

"Weeell, remember when I said I was searching for my Destined One?"

"Uh huh?"

"Well, I've decided that it's you Darling!" Kurumu smiled as she glomped Sam and pulled his face into her breasts. "You fearlessly risked your life in order to protect me, and now I've completely fallen for you!"

In that moment Moka and Kurumu's eyes locked onto each others, the sparks begun to fly between them causing them to completely forget about Sam. Reaching up Sam tugged on Moka's sleeve, looking down her eyes widened.

"Sam!" Moka cried pulling him from Kurumu's grip. His eyes spinning around and around.

"I can tell this is going to be a daily occurrence." Sam uttered.

"Darling I'm so sorry!"

Don't ever think about it, you'll just suffocate him again!" Moka yelled.

"He's my destined one! Let me take care of him!"

"NO! He's mine!" Moka lunged forward, biting Sam on the neck. "CHU!"

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey guys, here is chapter two! I hope you all liked it, as always if you have any comments or questions leave them in the review or send me a PM, I'll see you guys next time. BYE!**

**Sam: Bye folks!**


	3. A witch and a Wizard

**Hello guys, Chapter 3 is here I hope you all like it and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Wizard and a Witch**

"_I gotta say, Youkai Academy is very different from Ravenwood. It looks it though the student hate mid-term tests, whatever mid-term means. I don't find tests that bad seeing as I get nearly perfect grades on all my tests. Thanks to my mother, I have her photographic memory that she says runs in her families blood. I'm not complaining but it's saved my hide more than once."_

Sam stood against a nearby pillar, not bothering looking at the student rankings board, seeing as it was surrounded by students. There were several students who were cheering happily despite the fact that they were ranked around the 200s with the dumber students.

Some people didn't have very high standards, Sam sighed and finally deciding to look at the board, he ran through the names and found Moka's name near the front of the board she was ranked 11th or so. Sam, remarkably enough, was ranked number 7 on the list which as everyone knew wasn't that far from Moka's, it was only then that he noticed the whole group of students, granted it was a small group of like 11 people but still, were commenting about how beautiful both he and Moka were and how smart they were.

Grabbing his hat, Sam pulled it down over his eyes and begun wishing he could grow a mustache or something. With that mental image burned into his brain he set his gaze on his pink hair Vampire friend as she walked outside and over to him.

"Looks like we're up high on the board Moka." Sam chuckled giving her a pat on the back.

"Thanks Sam you did well too. Sam, I was wondering..." She turned to face him poking her fingers together.

"Hmm?" Sam tilted his head.

"Would you like to... study together?"

"Sure, that sound like a great idea!" he said smiling it her. "You think Kurumu should join us, personally I think it'd be a good idea seeing as her number is 243."

Both of them begun chuckling to one another, meanwhile a younger girl made her way up to the test scoreboard. She was in a brown uniform and had a small cape on her shoulders with a witch's hat on her head. Her hair was brown and reached down on her chin. She seemed a little nervous, but still she looked at the board.

"Yukari Sendou…number 1," she read with a growing smile.

"Well, well," a low voice spoke up from behind the younger girl. "Looks like you got the top score again. Looks like you really did deserve to skip grades."

The girl, Yukari, turned around. In front of her was a teenage boy who was in the Youkai Academy uniform. He was missing the jacket and tie though. His skin was dark, as if it was tanned, and his eyes were slightly sunken in while his hair was almost white. His two cronies were pale and had sunken eyes with greasy hair. The leader also had an armband on that designated him as a class representative.

"Don't get a swelled head though," the Class rep hissed. "To me, you're just a little brat who is still stuck to mommy and daddy."

Yukari frowned. Before she could say anything, the class rep swatted her head.

"What is with your uniform anyway, your attire looks like a cosplay!" he growled. "I hate people who stick out!"

"Oi! Leave her alone buddy." Sam growled boping the leader on the head.

"Stay out of this!" he growled, rubbing his head. "This is none of your business!"

"Then I'll make it my business, you have no right to pick on her just because she is who she is."

"It would make since a couple of filthy witches would be sticking together!"

"Keep it up guys and you're gonna end up frozen till new years."

"Sam! Is everything alright?" Moka called.

The student's eyes narrowed. Even if he could beat them both up, he could get in real trouble for beating up one of the Academy's most popular girl.

"Let's go. It reeks," he said to his cronies before they walked away. Sam watched them go, snorting in annoyance. Once they were far enough, he turned to see the younger girl.

"You alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" Sam asked.

"No I'm alright, thank you." Yukari nodded blushing slightly.

"That good to hear, I'm Sam by the way, Sam Iceblood, what's your name?" he smiled holding his hand out to her.

"Oh, my name is Yukari Sendou. It's nice to meet you." She smile back shaking his hand.

"Likewise, Moka let's go grab some lunch and we can talk about the study group, would you care to join us Yukari?" Sam asked turning to look it Moka.

"Okay!" she smiled suddenly grabbing Sam's hand.

The three sat it one table eating the lunches passing the time discussing study topics eventually flying off the topic and getting to know each other better. Sam learned that Yukari was skipped ahead several grades and was the smartest person girl in school. While both Moka and Yukari learned some pretty surprising things about Sam, namely the world he came from.

"You came from another world?!" they both cried.

"Yep, was born on the sandy world called of Krokotopia and I moved to wizard city to learn Thaumaturgy or ice magic." Sam explained taking a bite out of his curry.

"It's hard to believe that there are other worlds and that they train witches and wizards, what other types of magic are there?" Yukari wondered.

"To put your wandering mind at ease, there are eight or nine worlds if I remember correctly, and Ice is just one of 10 different schools of magic. Going in order they are Fire, Ice, Storm, Life, Death, Myth, Balance, and the Astral Spell schools Sun, Moon, and Star." Sam continued eating his lunch.

"I'm envious of you, a city full of other witches and wizards. It must have been like a safe haven for those like us." Yukari sighed just imagining what Wizard City would look like.

"Yeah, I didn't really have many friends though, the only true friend I had was a kid named Robert Darkblood."

"You mean the vampire?" Moka wondered looking it him.

"You knew another vampire?!" Yukari yelled. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I never had many friends, Moka is actually my first friend here it Youkai Academy."

"I-I see, Is Moka-san your... girlfriend?" she asked shyly. Moka face immediately flushed a light red watching as Yukari poked her two index fingers together.

"Eh? Well... not really, no." Sam rubbed his neck uncomfortably as he answered her question.

Yukari's face light up brightly in a smile. "Then, I'll be your girlfriend!"

"Wait what?!" Sam blinked coughing up a bit of his lunch.

"What?!" Moka shouted in shock.

"You see, I've actually loved you since the first day of school. We're perfect together!"

"Hang on a second, aren't you a little too young to date me?" Sam waved his hands in front of him. "And how have you known me since the first day of school?"

"I'll be twelve on my next birthday, and I saw you it the entrance exam, beside being Witches we're boht outcasts aren't we?" Yukari told him.

"Eh... Weeell I don't really know if I'd be considered an outcast, but I think I get the point you're trying to make." Sam nodded crossing his arms.

"See, we are perfect together!" Yukari jumped up from her seat Knocking Sam back in his.

Moka looked over the table to see Yukari burying her face into Sam's chest as he blushed a bright red. The more Moka watched the more she could feel her eye twitching in annoyance.

"Plus, when you saved me earlier, I made up my mind!" Yukari smiled it him.

"_I can't believe my father had the audacity to send me here, oh well, there's nothing I can do about it now." _Sam thought smiling back at her, patting her on the head. "I'm glad you're happy Yukari."

"Wait, you're gonna accept this just like that?!" Moka rose from her seat with a slight blush on her face.

"I'm afraid there isn't much I can do about it, if her mind is made up then that's it, after all it's nice that we now know someone new right?" Sam stood up dusting himself off while Yukari hung from his shoulders giggling and laughing.

The day was pretty much a constant chatter between Sam and Yukari. She rode on Sam's back piggy back style. Yukari wanted to know everything about him and the spiral, the name of the different worlds, the number of spells he knew, Ravenwood lesson, etc.

"...And with Krokopatra defeated, the undead kroks roaming about the world of Krokotopia were finally put back to rest." Sam had finished telling a story about his journey through Krokotopia.

"How do I know you're not making this up?" Yukari looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm not joking, you really think I could make something like that up?" Sam smiled looking over his shoulder it her.

"Yes."

"Then how about I take you there someday?" Sam smirked looking over his shoulder it her.

"You promise?"

"Sure, I'll take you to Wizard city too, cross my heart."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Yukari squealed giving him the best bear hug she could manage.

"Sam what about me?!" Moka whined her eyes beginning to water up.

"Moka you're coming too, I couldn't leave you here alone, though now that I think about it I might have to take Kurumu as well."

"Someone say my name?" Kurumu purred walking around the corner with a basket in her hands. "Hey! What are you doing to my Destined one!" she shouted at Yukari dropping the basket.

"Oh nothing much!" Yukari teased rubbing Sam cheek with her own.

"Hey don't-"

"Get off of my destined one!" Kurumu yelled starting to run towards her.

Leaping off of Sam's back Yukari pulled out a pink heart shaped wand and made a burst of light shine from the crystal in the center. Everyone froze waiting for something to happen and sure enough a large wash pail dropped out of nowhere hitting Kurumu on the head, falling to the ground the pail vanished in a puff of smoke. Winching, Sam walked over to help his bleeding friend. Grabbing his spell deck he rummaged through at pulling out a green trimmed spell card with a fairly-like picture on it.

"Ha ha ha! That'll teach you! Yukari laughed before turning her attention to Sam.

Kneeling next to Kurumu Sam closed his eyes and started muttered an incantation, with his staff drew a green leaf symbol in the air. Finished his incantation both the symbol and the card merged together creating a tiny sprite like creature. Humming softly the sprite fly around Kurumu surrounding her in a green aura. The blood then began to recede back into wound.

"The pain... i-it's gone..." Kurumu muttered getting up off the floor. "How did you do that?"

"Sprite healing spell, I'm no healer but I learned a couple spells from my cousin." Sam said offering her a hand up off the ground.

"Woah! Can you teach me to do that?! Please?!" Yukari pleaded latching onto Sam's arm.

"No. My mother always told me to use my powers respectfully, and I believe that applies to others as well. What you did Yukari was in no way responsible. When you apologize then will I consider teaching you that spell."

"But she was trying to take me away from you." she said trying to reason with him. "I have to try and protect us!"

"Kurumu is my friend, just like Moka. If you truly want to be my friend Yukari, apologize."

Yukari muttered with her head down. "I thought... I thought we were perfect for eachother."

"Pardon?"

"You're just like the rest of them, baka! I hate you!" waving her wand she made another pail fall, this time on Sam's head. However the pail shattered against the force field surrounding him that also shattered. By the time Sam looked up to see the pail Yukari had run off.

"_Dammit."_

"Yukari's always being harassed by her classmates just because she's a border being." Moka explained.

"It's worse because she's only 11 years old and how smart she is." Kurumu added.

"I see, I can't believe I was so foolish." Sam muttered.

"I wouldn't be so sad for her, I heard she plays all kinds of pranks on her classmates." Kurumu added.

"She's 11, she's still young and has time to mature."

"I agree with Sam. We should go find her and apologize." Moka suggested.

"I like that idea, but we don't know her enough to know where she'd go in order to be alone."

"Well, what about the woods? There's plenty of space to be alone there." Kurumu suggested pointing out the window to the forest.

"I suppose it's a good a place as any, let's go."

"Right!" the girls said together.

Yukari sniffled as she ran. She was so sure that she and Sam would understand each other. She was the little witch and he was an older Witch, Wizard technically, from a whole nother school on a completely different world. He even knew much about magic so he should have been more understanding of her situation. Instead, he scolded her when she tried to make sure they stayed together.

Dashing alone around the back of the school, she collided with a body. Shaking her head, she looked up to see who had collided with. Her eyes widened and her heart sank when she saw the face of the class Rep.

"Well, well, look at what we have here," the Class Rep smirked while his cronies chuckled. "Now we have our little witch all alone. We also know you revealed your true form to that friend of yours and his friends. You know that's against the rules!"

"Uh…uh..." Yukari gulped.

"Well, we'll just have to exact punishment for this," the Class Rep smirked grabbing Yukari's arm. "Follow me."

"Nooooo!" Yukari cried as she struggled against the strong grip. "Lemme go!"

"Did you girls hear that?" Sam asked looking around the forest.

"Yeah, it sounded like Yukari." Moka looked around through the thick trees.

"Maybe we should split up, we could find her faster."

"That's a good Idea. I'll go this way." Kurumu nodded running off down one path while Moka down another.

"Guess that means I get the lake." he said to himself

"What do you think you are doing?!" Yukari cried as she was thrown against a tree.

"Shut up already!"

"Just hearing your annoying little voice gives me a headache."

"What a filthy sound." the class Rep hissed cracking his knuckles. "Filth like you and that boy don't belong here so after we're finished with you, he's next!"

"Leave Sam-sama out of this!" Yukari snapped gritting her teeth.

"Oh? Why should we?" the first cronie asked.

"Yeah, ask anyone and they'll tell you, this school is better off without you!" the second cronie added.

"The question is; how do we get rid of you?" The class red wondered. Before Yukari's terrified eyes, the skin of the three boys cracked as their faces elongated. Their hands turned to claws, their skin was covered in scales while their eyes turned yellow and slitted. Yukari recognized what these three were, lizardmen.

"Back off now, I won't let you touch Sam-sama!" Yukari cried as she drew her wand. Yukari begun a spell incantation, before she could complete her spell, the Class rep chomped the top of her wand off.

"Whoops." he chuckled. "Was I too rough with your little toy? Oh well, now where were we?"

"Let's eat her boss!" the two cronies hissed.

"That's not a bad idea, no one would notice in this fog, and it'd be a nice change of taste too!"

The Class Rep leapt forward with his jaws wide open. Yukari could see every single one of his sharp teeth and the back of his throat. Yukari couldn't hold back and she screamed in terror.

"Gah!" he yelled in pain as he flew into the lake. Looking to the tree line Yukari and the remaining two lizardmen set their gaze on a large white snake as it made a trail of ice through the trees. Slithering up to Yukari the snake took a defensive position in front of her.

"Yukari!" Sam yelled running up to her. "I'm glad I found you, are you alright?"

"Sam! I-I'm fine, why are you here?"

"To apologize, Yukari. I know what I did was mean, but that was because I did not understand the situation you were in, but I understand now and I'm sorry. Do you think you could ever forgive me?" Kneeling down to her he wiped a tear from Yukari's eye.

Closing her eyes she nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"You're really very lonely, right? Being alone is painful, so it's alright to be around others who will accept you the way you are. Remember when I told how lonely I was? Moka was the same way too."

"Moka-san too?"

"Yep, we're one big group of loners!" Sam smiled to her. "You can be friends with us Yukari, we want to help you but we can only help if you let us."

"Sam..." Yukari said, bursting into tears she started crying into his chest.

"H-How did the mood change so quickly?" the class rep asked as he climbed out of the lake walking over to his two cronies. "Seriously?! This same scene happens in the damn anime, what the hell?!"

"They're acting like we're not even here!"

"How unforgivable!"

"Fine! I'll just eat both of you!" The class rep yelled leaping it them once more, his mouth open wide.

"Look out!" Moka cried running out of the trees and pulling him back into the lake.

"Again?!" he yelled falling into the water.

"Moka, good timing. A three on one fight isn't really fair, care to help even the odds?" Sam rose to his feet with Yukari standing beside him.

"You don't need to ask." Moka nodded.

"I'm fighting too! Anyone who tries to hurt my Destined One I won't forgive!" Kurumu said swooping down from the sky in her true form.

"Three on three. Now it is a fair fight!" he smiled watching as the two lizardmen help the class rep out of the water, his snow serpent by now had vanished.

Looking over to Moka he held his hand out to her. The Rosary oh her neck then snapped off its chain flying into Sam's hand.

With the sudden rise of demonic power Kurumu, Yukari and the lizardmen couldn't help but shiver. Moka was a beauty before, but after her true form is revealed there are no words that can describe her beauty. Her slitted crimson eyes gazed arrogantly it the lizardmen before she looked back to Sam.

"We meet again Sam." Moka-sama smirked. "So, a three on three fight hmm?"

"Yep, seeing as to how strong we are I thought it'd be nice for you to get some exercise." Sam said as the head of his staff begun to glow an icy blue.

"That's very considerate of you, but I'll need something stronger than a few lizards to even get warmed up." Moka-sama smiled before stretching.

"You think we're weak?!" the class rep hissed as they all charged at the group. "We'll tear all four of you to pieces!"

Suddenly the three lizardmen begun slipping and fall to the ground. Looking down it the ground everyone saw that at was suddenly covered in a thin layer of ice originating at Sams feet, the ice then begun to slowly spread upward encasing the lizardmen in ice.

"What the hell is going on?!" The first cronie asked trying to break free from the ice.

"It's so... cold... can't focus..." the second cronie muttered.

Sam smiled. "Indeed, here's a nice little fact for ya: Lizardmen, much like normal reptiles, are cold blooded and can't generate their own body heat so when exposed to subzero temperatures they tend to go into hibernation till they can get warmer."

"You... you know our... weakness?!" the class rep groaned barely managing to keep his eyes open.

Looking back to Sam, Moka-sama smirked.

"Don't worry, you won't die, can't promise you get away unscratched though." holding his staff in front of him Sam begun muttering a very complex incantation while the head of his staff begun glowing brighter and brighter as a snowflake begun drawing itself in the air.

After a moment the symbol vanished and from above them came a low roar followed by a powerful aura coming close to Moka-sama's. The girls looked up to find a giant sized legless creature floating above them. The creature looked like a viking with Icy blue skin and a snow white beard wielding a hammer made of ice.

"Moka, Kurumu," Sam looking at both of them. "Care to take a few punches at the new punching bags before I get rid of them?"

Moka took this chance and dashed forward kicking the cronies out of the ice and into a nearby tree. Using one more powerful kick she sent the Rep flying through the tree holding his companions causing them to fall out landing next to him.

"Time for you trash to learn you place, Frost Giant, get rid this trash!" Sam commanded pointing to the Lizardmen. The giant roared and begun swinging it's hammer around and around, finally the giant made its move smacking the the lizards sending them flying off into the distance.

"Sugoi!" Yukari gasped watching her Class Rep fly off into the distance before vanishing with a sparkle.

With a triumphant roar the giant vanished along with it's powerful aura.

"Aww no fair!" Kurumu huffed crossing her arms.

"Why?" Yukari asked. "Why did you all come to help me?"

"To tell you something silly. You're not alone anymore, because you've got us now. No one should ever be alone, not ever you Yukari." Sam smiled. "What's say we fix your wand, hmm?"

The young witch blinked and then started sniffling. Yukari then begun crying out loud, she was happy now, she wasn't alone anymore. Finally she had friends who liked and accepted her.

Several days had passed by now, Sam, Moka, and Kurumu all walked to school together once more thankfully this time without the usual fight over who Sam was going to be with.

"I heard Yukari is getting along with her class now." Sam commented.

"I heard that as well, she apologized to her class for all her past misdeeds too." Kurumu added.

"Everyone seem to be thinking about their past actions towards her as well, even her Class Rep." Moka smiled.

"Seems like everythings working out just fine now, hopefully she won't be bullied again. Speaking of Yukari, where is she?" Sam wondered looking around.

"Mokaaaaa, Saaaamm!" A young energetic voice called.

"Huh?" all three of them blinked and turned to see none other than Yukari skipping towards them, after catching up with the group Yukari pressed herself between Moka and Sam.

"Morning!" the tiny witch smiled. "How are my two future lovers doing this morning?"

"I'm sorry I must be hearing things, did you say you 'two future lovers?'" Sam wondered trying to clean some earwax.

"No you heard me right." Yukari blushed shyly. "You see, ever since I saw both of you in action I fell in love with Moka-san too! In other words, I'm in love with both of you!"

"I guess love knows no bounds." Sam sighed. _"Earth is very different from Wizard city, but Youkai Academy is even stranger than the human world. This is far more exciting than I ever thought at would be!"_

"I know, we're all meant to be! It's fate!" Yukari announced.

Yukari seemed downright determined to have a relationship with Sam and Moka. The mind of an eleven year old witch was far beyond Sam's understanding and how she wanted a three way relationship.

At was just another day it Youkai Academy.

**Author's notes:**

**Hey guys hope you liked at and I'll be posting again soon so stay toon. If you have any questions or comments please leave them in the review and sent them to me in a PM. BYE!**


	4. Wizard plus Mermaids

**Hello everybody! Here is another chapter for Wizard Plus Vampire, hope you all like it and enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Alright everyone," Miss Nekonome smiled. "As you all know, this academies main goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society, so starting today you're all going to take up club activities!"

"_Club activities?" _Sam wondered having never been in a club before meant he could actually experience something new for a change. Sure there were clubs back in Ravenwood but they were all 'Join if you'd like' type clubs, here it was everyone MUST take part in club activities.

"With club activities we can all get a better understanding of humans by experiencing Human-made activities through some sweat in club activities." Miss Nekonome continued. "To transform into humans perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of humans!"

"Sensei!" One student called raising his hand. "If that's the case would you get an F for your transformation?"

Looking back, Miss Nekonome, along with everyone else in the classroom, could see her tail as at waved back and forth. Looking between her feline features and the student who'd pointed them out, Miss Nekonome lunged forward attempting to claw his face, however she was blocked by a shield ward, thanks to Sam.

"Th-Thanks..." the boy sighed, relieved.

Sam merely nodded in response, looking back to the board Miss Nekonome begun the last part of her lecture.

"Does everyone understand the instructions? Remember, everyone has to participate in club activities! Please visit as many groups as possible before deciding which one you want to enter. Also please be sure to visit the newspaper club, I'm the club adviser, so don't be shy ok?"

With that everyone was given the day off to find a club to join at the "Club Fair". Everywhere there were club booths set up to advertise and to draw in new members for anyone interested in joining. Sam, Moka and Kurumu were all walking around the fair, they hadn't found Yukari yet which was a bit of a bummer for Sam because he was hoping she would tag along. It's about an hour now, and the three have yet to find, by their terms, a normal club and were not sitting it an outside lunch table with some drinks. They found a Mummy Club, Acupuncture, and even a Chemistry club, which Sam took a slight interest in seeing as it dealt with potions.

"Sam, have you thought of which club to join?" Moka asked taking a sip of tomato juice.

"Not yet, what about you two?" Sam replied sipping a Root Beer slushy he froze himself.

"I'm joining the same club with you Darling." Kurumu smiled latching to Sam's arm.

"I haven't either, there are so many it's just hard to pick" Moka sighed as she gave Kurumu the death stare.

"Why don't you all join the swimming club?" A beautiful young voice asked. It belonged to a young equally beautiful girl with ocean blue hair. She was in a bikini and a sarong, just looking it her made Sam blush bright red. Despite how calm Sam was around Moka, Kurumu and Yukari, this girl somehow managed to make him blush. "Oh? It's seems the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" Kurumu asked glaring daggers at her.

"You're all are lesbians." she said bluntly, causing Sam and Moka to spit out and choke on their drinks. "Listen, my name is Ichinose Tamao and I was hoping you three could join the swimming club, with you three the guys would be running head over heel to join the swimming club. What do ya say, care to join?"

"We are not Lesbians!" Kurumu shouted standing from her seat. "And for your information Sam is a guy! Look!" Kurumu then grabbed Sam's shirt pulling at up over his head revealing his scared and slightly muscular chest.

"HEY!" Sam cried feeling really embarrassed.

Finally realizing what she'd done, Kurumu looked at Sam's chest, flushed and got launched backwards by a nosebleed. Both Moka and Ichinose looked away from him, their faces bright red and their noses bleeding.

"Kurumu, don't EVER do that again!" Sam yelled pulling his shirt back down, his face bright red.

"Right... s-sorry..." Kurumu muttered as she stared up into the sky, smiling.

"I-I should get going... but my offer still stands, please... join the swimming club." Ichinose stuttered as she walked away slowly.

After a minute or two of awkward silence Yukari finally show up, as happy and cheerful as ever. "Hey, I've looked everywhere for you guys everywhere, have you all found a club you want to join?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mother of God..." Sam muttered in english, taking off a pair of sunglasses, staring intently at the swimming club pool, filled with many cute girls trying to teach guys around his age how to swim, no doubt they all knew how to swim they just wanted get close to the girls. They were all cute of course, had two piece bikinis, and great figures too. Something was off about all of this, a club with only girls in it? This was not looking good.

"Hey, don't just stand there, come swim with us!" one girl called to him.

Looking it Moka, shivering on the sidelines, he politely declined before walking up to her. Sitting beside her he did his best to comfort her.

"You wanna leave? I know you don't like it here, besides it's not like there aren't other clubs we could join."

"N-no, I'm fine really." Moka said feigning a smile.

They both just sat there, side by side for what seemed like the longest time, by in reality was 10 or 15 minutes. Soon three girls from the swim team walked up to the two of them kneeling in front of them.

"Hey, why don't you both join us in the pool? The guys are really wanting to see you both in swimsuits." one girl giggled.

"Thanks but I'll pass, besides there are no more spare swim trunks." Sam said.

"M-Me too." Moka added.

"Come now, you two are no fun." The second girl frowned. Grabbing Sam's she and the third girl pulled Sam up and off to the changing rooms. Despite Sam's struggling, the girls pulled him into the girls changing room. After a moment, the girls shrieked, drawing everyone's attention from the pool. Other girls, including Moka, ran into the girls changing room and found the three girls on the ground with nosebleeds.

"Girls! What happened? The team captain asked picking up one of her club mates heads.

"Sam..." she muttered quietly.

"What? What about Sam?"

"Sam, she's a... he..."

"I told them to stop before they'd regret it. They didn't listen." Sam said peaking around the corner. The girls, minus Moka, all stared at him speechless.

After the girls vacated the room Sam walked outside in a set of swim trunks. Needless to say, everyone stared it him, surprised.

"_Seeing as I'm wearing this I might as well go swimming." _Sam thought setting aside his staff. Tying his hair back into a ponytail he walked to the deep end and dived into the pool. _"Wait a minute, this pool doesn't have chlorine in it. Not good, I've gotta get out of here."_

Climbing out of the pool he quickly dried himself off. "Moka, come on, we're leaving."

"Huh? Wait I thought you wanted to swim?" Moka said being pulled to her feet.

"As tempting as it maybe, I don't wanna go swimming with the fishes."

"Hey, where you guys going?" one girl asked just before they could leave the pool.

Stopping, Sam turned to her and smiled. "I'm sorry, but we've got to see our home room teacher about extra credit assignments."

The girl bought the lie. "Oh man do I know that feeling, good luck you two." she said waving to them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back out it the Club Fair Sam and Moka begun walking around one more, this time with Yukari in tow. Questioning why they both left the pool, it wasn't too cold or hot seeing as the temperature was the same all year round.

"Sam, why did you have to lie to that girl back at the pool?" Moka wondered looking over at her friend as he sighed, they're relieved to be away from the pool.

"Do you not like swimming?" Yukari asked curiously. "Or do you not know how to swim?"

"Neither, a club with only girls in it, and a pool without chlorine spells only one thing to me." Sam replied.

Both Moka and Yukari paused for a moment, their eyes shot wide open. "Mermaid!" they both said in unison, Sam nodded.

"Right, being it the pool with Moka was as bad for me as it is for her." Sam explained.

"I'm glad you left, if those mermaids had sucked away your life energy, I'd never forgive myself for not being there to protect you!" Yukari shouted gripping her wand tightly.

"Thank you Yukari, I appreciate that." Sam smiled to the Witch's causing her face to flush.

"Wait, what about the others back at the pool?!" Moka said causing the witch and wizard to freeze in place.

"Crap... I hadn't thought about them..." Sam muttered. Turning around he ran back to the pool with Moka and Yukari right behind him. However, the pool was in chaos, boys left and right were being drained of life energy, causing them to wrinkle and wither. "Shit! We're too late!"

"Oh, look who it is." one mermaid smiled pulling her mouth off her most recent victim.

"Moka, stand back let Yukari and I handle this!" Sam ordered running up with Yukari behind him.

"But.." Moka began before shaking her head. She knew there was nothing she could do to help, the water weakened her, touching even one drop was painful to her. So now, all she could do was wait and watch.

"Get back!" Yukari shouted using her magic to push one mermaid who had jumped out of the water trying to claim another victim.

"Thank you so much, I thought I was a goner for sure." he said climbing out of the pool.

"Don't worry about it, just get out of here!" she shouted, he nodded and quickly ran out.

"Yukari, is that all of them?" Sam called throwing a mermaid back into the pool with his staff.

"Yeah, that was the last one."

"_**There's still one more!"**_ one mermaid shouted tackling Sam in her human form, dragging him into the pool. it was the Swimming club captain, Ichinose Tamao. The other mermaids smiled, dove back into the pool and over to the spot where Sam was dragged under.

"SAM!" Yukari cried, jumping into the water after him.

"SAM! Hang on!" Moka yelled diving into the water.

Before Moka and Yukari could hit the water they hit something hard, and cold. Yukari stood rubbing her butt while Moka rubbed her head. Confused they both looked down to see they were standing on a frozen body of water, formerly know as the academy pool. Beneath the ice they could see the mermaids, now frozen within the ice.

"What happened? Did Sam... Did Sam freeze the pool solid?" Yukari wondered.

"Yeah, it looks that way." Moka replied. "Come on, let's see if we can get them out of the ice."

"I'll handle that." Sam said sneaking up behind them. Both girls jumped, turning around they smiled and began hugging and kissing him,on the cheeks.

"How did you get out of there? It looks like you froze this pool solid" Yukari said looking at the ice beneath her feet.

"You Teleported, didn't you?" Moka smiled. Sam smiled in return before tapping his nose.

"You can Teleport?" Yukari gasped. "Can you teach me that?! Pretty please with a cherry on top?!

"Sure thing Yukari," Sam laughed rubbing her on the head. "But first, let's get off the ice." he said walking to the edge of the pool.

Once on the concrete he held his staff in front of him, muttering a spell incantation. A symbol for fire begun drawing itself in the air in front of him. As the symbol vanished 7 balls of fire appeared around the pool, each one taking the form of a Fire Cat, breathing fire over the ice it begun to rapidly melt. After a minute the pool was back to the way at was before, though maybe a few degrees hotter than usual. Suddenly Ichinose Tamao rose from the water, along with the other mermaids, gasping for air.

"Wh-What... happened?" Tamao coughed resting on the side of the pool.

"You tried to steal my life force, remember?" Sam said giving her a cold, blank look.

Looking up it him, she jumped, figuratively, falling back into the pool.

"This is a message to all of you," Sam said catching everyone's attention, the mermaids, and the bystanders who came after hearing about the mermaid incident. "This situation was only minor fragment to the real power I own, should this incident happen again, I will freeze this pool and ALL mermaids within it's waters, forever! Am I clear?!"

"Yes! We understand!" the girls said, shivering it the thought of being frozen again.

"Good, I don't want to come here for that reason ever, good day." Sam bowed, leaving the pool with Moka and Yukari behind him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Three days... three days and still no club all four of us to join. Great." _Sam sighed as he ate his lunch with the girls, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari.

"Ah, there you guys are!" their teacher called waving to them. "Have any of you picked a club yet? As it is, you're all the only one's who haven't yet."

"Not yet, we can't really decide. Either the club was full, didn't want Sam in their club or didn't have enough room for the four of us." Moka admitted with a sigh.

"Oh? Then why don't you join my club? The newspaper paper club, nobody has joined and it might get shut down if nobody does." she said with a smile. How can she smile knowing that her own club might get shut down?

"Newspaper huh? If we all can join, I'm all for it." Sam smiled looking over to the girls, all of them smiling back.

"The Newspaper club sounds nice, I'm in!" Moka smiled.

"Count me in!" Kurumu cheered.

"I'm joining too!" Yukari smiled throwing her hands in the air happily.

**Author's notes:**

**Hey guys, been a while since my last update, hope you all liked this chapter. Please, don't forget to post a comment or question in the review or a PM and I will see you all next time! BYE!**


End file.
